This invention relates to a work station and in particular a work station which is appropriate for use with a computer terminal.
A difficulty with work stations used in association with computer terminals relates to the ancillary equipment usually associated with such terminals. Such equipment generally comprises a key board, disc drive, visual display unit (VDU) and printer. Each of these items must be located on a work station such that they are readily available for access by an operator in an ergonomically desirable manner and such that they do not inhibit or affect the operation of any one of the other components.
It is an object of this invention to provide a work station which is capable of supporting the various units associated with a computer terminal such that each of the items are readily accessible but do not inhibit the utilisation of any of the other components.